


Of Canaries and Assassin's

by HkHk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, David's B+ Parenting, F/F, F/M, Kicking ass and taking names, Ra's A+ Parenting, Sara and Nyssa as parents, Sometimes children flee the nest, pre-Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara stared at the small slim figure standing before her. There was no way she just got her ass handed to her by a kid. The pain in her butt and back said otherwise. She could see Nyssa Al Ghul standing along the sidelines, smirking. Of course Nyssa didn't volunteer to spar with this girl, she probably knew better. Sara groaned and got up, picking up her Bo staff. </p>
<p>"Again." </p>
<p>The girl smiled and proceeded to hand Sara her backside once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Cassandra Cain finds herself with the League of Assassins because her father had to leave for work. This is during Season 1 and before Sara leaves. It is meant to be humorous and serious at the same time.

It was in the early morning that Sara found herself waking up in an empty bed. She sat up, combing back her blonde hair, letting the comforter pool around her waist. Nyssa was already up and dressed seemingly without Sara noticing. Then again Sara was notoriously capable of sleeping through most alarms. It was quite easy for Nyssa to extricate herself, get showered and dressed. Their little home that they had made for themselves sat a few miles away from the main compound and it was theirs. It was a space where they could just be with each other without the hustle and bustle of acolytes. There were little trinkets scattered here and there, some bought from the village down the mountain and some from missions. 

Sara got up, pulling on a discarded piece of underwear. It was a gift from Nyssa, white fabric with yellow canaries. It was Nyssa's little joke. 

She tugged on a a grey long sleeve as she approached. Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa's waist placing a kiss on her neck. "Why are you up so early?" Nyssa smelled like soap with a touch of sweetness that Sara could not recall. Most assassins do not use scented fragrances. It leaves traces of them behind. 

"There is a visitor." Nyssa said, returning the kiss on Sara's forehead. "I will be back." 

"Who is it?" 

"David Cain." 

Sara raised both eyebrows. "Who?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyssa Al Ghul arrived in the League training room without a sound, taking her place by her father's side. There was a man kneeling in the middle of the room on the training pads and by his side, was a small girl. She looked to be of asian descent, almond shaped eyes and beige skin. She looked far too young to be in the room full of killers. Instead of the wide doe eyed look that most people had when coming to Nanda Parbat, the girl had a very watchful look. Perhaps she was one of David Cain's more successful projects. She could recall the last time she heard about David Cain he had became a recluse, no doubt focusing all his attention on training. 

"David Cain, you do me the honor of coming to Nanda Parbat." Ra's Al Ghul looked amused. The last time David Cain had come to Nanda Parbat, it was to kill someone. It has been a few years since. "What is your business?" 

David Cain was a tall white man with dark. He was powerfully built, a man whose reputation preceded him. He was a very good assassin and fighter. He was also consumed with the desire to create the perfect partner. "I was wondering if I could leave Cassandra here for a while. I have business elsewhere and I need a safe place to stow her. I'll pay of course." 

Both men knew that the price to live in Nanda Parbat was more than money could buy. Ra's Al Ghul motioned for him to continue. 

David grinned. "Aside from the money, I offer you the chance to fight against one of the best martial artist on the planet. The One Who Is All."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. The child? Even when she was a little girl training at her father's knee, the only thing she could claim was an eagerness to learn. 

"That is quite a boast." Ra's Al Ghul said dryly but Nyssa could tell he was intrigued. Her father had helped David Cain in this venture and like any master, was interested in new students especially arrogant ones. Some had traveled to Nanda Parbat to learn at the feet of masters, and others to prove themselves. Very few leave Nanda Parbat. 

"It is a promise." 

"Perhaps I should see if your words have any meaning at all." He raised a hand. "I am sure my daughter would be able to determine her worthiness." 

"Fine. But don't go crying to me when my kid whoops your kid's ass."


	2. The Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun with Sara and what she thinks about this whole debacle

When Nyssa returned to the small house that they owned, she was not amused. Sara could tell just by the way Nyssa walked back in, her hair in disarray, a deep set scowl on her face. Deciding it was best to sooth Hurricane Nyssa before she hits shore, the blonde woman set a kettle onto the stove and picked out Nyssa's favorite tea bag. Then she grabbed a blanket and pulled a chair up. Without a word, Nyssa sat in the chair, pulled the blanket over her and glared at the crackling fireplace as if it offended her with its mere existence. 

Once Nyssa was settled in, shoes removed, tea mug shoved into her hands did she speak. "How was your day, Ta-er al-Sahfer " 

Sara raised an eyebrow, a look she learned from Nyssa when she knows something is wrong and wonders how long you'll keep hiding that secret before it comes spilling out like last night halloween candy. Something was up. "Good. I trained for a few hours, got some ingredients from the market and was about to cook them for dinner. And yours?"

After Sara was deemed a passable fighter, she was allowed more freedom in what she got to do during the day. Living with Nyssa certainly helped. It was a fun and most enjoyable experiment to learn how to cook. Before there was always mom and dad and sometimes Laurel. Back then she was used to microwaving things or popping something into the oven to warm up. Here she had to work with brick ovens and a stove. Not to mention cooking for the Heir to the Demon. Most of the time, she liked being called Nyssa.

The woman in question sipped her tea slowly. "It was passable. I woke up next to a beautiful woman." She shot Sara a smile. "Then I met what is possibly the worst parent in the world." 

Sara sat down close to the fire, looking up and noticing that there were tiny marks along Nyssa's face. As if something small had collided with her chin and jaw. It is rare to return from a training session without any marks. "Were you sparring with this person?" 

"No." Nyssa noticed Sara's focused look and scowled. "I am fine. I was not hurt."

That didn't mean Sara wasn't going to put ointment on the growing bruise or any other marks she found on Nyssa's body. Or promising revenge. The later was unlikely as anyone who could fight Nyssa Al Ghul and mark her could surely put Sara ten feet under. Even after all the time and effort she put into her training, she knew that there were others who were leagues beyond her. But she liked to think that she gotten pretty far from her waterlogged-half drowned self. 

Nyssa gave a half hearted sigh, putting her finished mug onto the wooden table. "There is news that I would like to tell you. A newcomer has arrived. She is..." There was a pause, a slight narrowing of the eyebrow. "Someone I don't want you to fight. At all." 

Now that was strange. Normally Nyssa didn't forbid Sara in doing anything except from going into certain rooms that she shouldn't be going into. Nyssa treated Sara like an adult who is fully capable of making her own decisions. And in return, Sara made sure to listen to Nyssa on all things assassin. 

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sara said to Nyssa. She was totally going to investigate this person.


	3. David Cain and Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about David's past.

David Cain packed his gear, slinging the black bag over his shoulder. Inside he had a few pair of clothes, passports, spare ammo and his sniper rifle. He generally packed light. He cast his eye to his right where Cass sat. She was assembling and dissembling a pistol blindfolded. Sometimes he would try to steal a piece from her only to get smacked away. This time, his hand touched her forehead, unmolested, and he tugged the black blindfold off. Big brown eyes peered up at him, questioning. 

Even if he couldn't read a person's body language like his daughter could, David knew what she was thinking. Still a child she wore her thoughts on her face. It was one of the ways she could express her thoughts, her feelings at him. He stared back, conveying his ideas to her without moving his mouth. The message was received and his little girl looked away, frowning.

"Yeah, I know. This sucks." David said gruffly. 

It was only for a few weeks, two months at most. One of the longest missions he ever would undertake while taking care of Cassandra. Before he refused longer contracts on the grounds that he didn't have the time for it. Back then, his little girl was no bigger than his forearm and was incapable of taking care of herself. There were few out there that he could call on to take care of a child. Lady Shiva would probably try to gut him for his part in her awakening. Talk about ungrateful. He helped her reach her full potential and the only thing she would remember him by was the death of her sister.

Although, they did make a really cute kid. 

Correction, a really badass kid.

He nearly salivated when she began to show promise. When her small scrawny frame took a man twice her size down. It was also hilarious to watch her kick Nyssa Al Ghul in the face. The look on the brat's face was something to remember. It at least caught Ra's Al Gul's attention. David knew that the old guy was sold on the idea the moment the fight started. Ra's Al Ghul was always on the lookout for potential. It was easy to grease the wheels a bit in return for a bit of protection. As long as Cass stayed here, she would be safe. Not that David didn't think his daughter wouldn't be able to take care of herself, but she needed more constructed training. 

When she was eight, he contemplated on letting her go on her fist assassination mission. She would dress up as an innocent little girl and no one would think that she was a threat. It would have been simple and easy. She had ran out in tears. David had caught her and stopped her. She had fought like a little devil. Eventually she grew too tired to fight him, cradled in his arms like a doll.

Death.

He never considered what death would look like to her. Sure the light goes out behind their eyes and their limbs slacken. The body decomposes or it shits itself. Blood may be everywhere. David got to see what everyone else saw. So he couldn't even imagine what Cass saw. And since she can't talk, she couldn't tell him. It was a hellish few months trying to coax her back to her usual self. She was at an age where he couldn't promise her everything would be okay. She wouldn't just obey him. Even now she was acting mulish. 

This would be good for her. Being with other people, other assassins. Maybe she'll get over her death hang up. Killing people was part of the job and if she wants to work in the same field as her old man, she'll have to deal with it.

Knowing that his body was telling Cassandra everything his brain was thinking, David huffed and rustled her hair. It was like living with a mind reader. 

He took the assembled pistol, putting it away. "Stay safe kid." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra Cain watched her father walk away silently. She was always quiet. She could understand sounds and words, having grown up around her father. More often than not, it was her understanding of human body language that supplemented her understanding of speech. But she couldn't speak or read. The lines were just gibberish to her. She stretched, warming up her limbs. 

This was a unique opportunity. She was left to her own devices among others. For the first time since she could remember, her father was not there. A small smile appeared on her face. There was a rooftop here with her name out. She darted out the window and up the wall, scaling the brick with ease. Her small feet and hands could find purchase where others could not and soon enough she was at the top. 

The view from here was amazing. 

"Nice place, huh?" 

Cass spun around, surprised that someone had snuck up on her. Her hands were up in a defensive position ready to strike, ready to dodge. When her vision caught up with her body, she blinked. There was a blonde haired woman standing a few feet away, behind a grouping of brick. Her posture was relaxed and loose, welcoming even. 

"I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" 

Name? Her name was Cassandra Cain. Her father was David Cain. She stared at the blonde woman. Her lips moved but nothing came out. 

"I'm Sara..ummm..well, I might be known as Ta-er al-Sahfer, the Canary? Yellow bird?"

Cass fled.


	4. Sara and Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tries to figure out who that kid was. Nyssa distracts with sex.

Sara stared blankly at the retreating figure. "...Sorry?" She called out. 

Oh dear, what did Nyssa tell people? Sara knew that Nyssa protected her when she first arrived, waterlogged and half drowned. But now, she could protect herself and not everyone disagreed with her presence. She had proven herself to them, that she belonged here. Even if she didn't exactly agree with all the killing but those thoughts she kept to herself. She had to kill out of necessity. 

She shook out her dirty blonde hair and began to climb down. Maybe she should talk to Nyssa about this. Can't have initiates running away from her. How will she ever find anyone she can fight and defeat? But then, some of the initiates were really good. It just gave Sara motivation to get stronger and faster. The one thing she learned from Nyssa was how to take care of herself, how to be strong and to trust in that strength. She was no longer that little girl who was swept away by the ocean's currents. 

Meanwhile, Nyssa was observing. She was watching the sparring between the initiates and the instructors. Her thoughts were elsewhere, occupied by other more pressing matters. What to do with Cassandra Cain. Her father was invested now, seeing the glorious image that David painted, the All Who is One. She was very young and would grow, getting stronger and faster. What would she be in five years? Ten years from now? 

She rubbed her jaw, a slight grimace on her face. Her superior reach gave her the advantage on that fight. That was the terrifying thought. The only thing that kept her from harms way was that she was taller, that her limbs were longer. Of course, her own skill helped but...still. Nyssa never underestimated the girl. Just because her opponent was a child didn't mean she should let her guard down. Her movements were clean and quick, her strikes swift. She was also smiling. For her, fighting was a game. Nyssa herself was taught at a young age but her approach to fighting was much different. 

So engrossed in her thoughts, it took Nyssa ten extra seconds to notice Sara trying to sneak up on her. Just as her beloved tried to pounce, she grabbed her and swung her into a nearby alcove. Nyssa smirked at Sara's expression. "You are a hundred years too young to be able to sneak up on me." She said softly, her face dangerously close to Sara's face. From here she could smell everything. She could bite her, kiss her...

Her beloved was far too much like a fluttering bird, living up to her name sake. "Ta-er al-Sahfer " 

Her captive gave her the cutest look ever, in an attempt to beg for mercy and to be released. Nyssa was having none of that. She leaned in close, her fingers bunching up the fabric of Sara's shirt, and kissed her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra woke early and got ready. She got dressed and followed her guide. 

Standing in the middle of the room was Ra's Al Ghul and in his hand was a naked blade. 

His invitation was unspoken. 

She took a stance and watched him. The invitation to charge was plain. As was the defense he was considering. As was the offense he was considering. Cass's fingers curled into fists. She considered the room, the walls and then the sword itself. The last thing to consider was Ra's Al Ghul himself. 

For the first time, Cassandra Cain considered her options. This was not going to end well for her. Ra's Al Ghul was strong. Everything about him screamed danger. A small smile appeared on her face. This was going to be fun. 

She charged.


	5. Sara Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sara meets Cass.

Sara scowled to herself as she walked over to the kitchens. Nyssa had used her devastating good looks to distract her. She even worked up an appetite. With a silly expression on her face, Sara rummaged through the massive kitchen that supplies food for the entire compound. When she looked up, there was that girl again. She too seemed to have been rummaging through the kitchens, an apple in one hand and a bowl of oatmeal in the other. 

"....." Sara made a face. What was with the apple? "Wait here." 

She slipped into the pantry and pulled out a few boxes. Strangely enough, the girl was still there. Then she navigated over to a nearby table. Sara then grabbed a knife and cutting board. Wordlessly the girl handed her the apple and Sara peeled and sliced the apple. Then she pulled out two pieces of bread, putting some jam and peanut butter on each slice. Sara pushed the sandwich over and then made one for herself. 

They ate in a comfortable silence. At some point, the girl had dragged over a chair, so she could eat at the table. Sara, herself, just stood there. She made another sandwich for Nyssa, wrapping it up in some wax paper. As much as Nyssa bemoans her food choices, she enjoys them. They're too fattening, salty, sweet, etc. Body is a temple, etc. 

Hah, she sure worshiped that body a few hours ago. 

Cassandra stared. What the? She went back to eating her oatmeal with apple slices. Adults were weird. 

Oblivious as to how her body was saying everything her mouth wasn't, Sara continued eating. "So, what is your name? I didn't catch it last time. Don't be scared. I'm not that scary and I just....I just want to be friends. I used to be new too and it's not that scary here!"

"You'll find new friends and everyone looks out for everyone else out here. Sure, the instructors are tough but they're just trying to make you strong!" 

The girl didn't respond. Slightly worried by this, Sara actually studied the young girl. Was she a mute? Too scared to talk? Can't talk? No tongue?! Was she a slave who was beaten whenever she spoke? Some of the people Sara had to kill were bad people. A darkness that had to be crushed before it spread. Sometimes they were able to save some of the people. Some chose to join the League of Assassins. It was a way to learn how to be strong, to fight against those who would take advantage of the weak and the unfortunate. 

Nyssa grew up in the League of Assassins and she turned out to be fine. She wasn't some cold hearted killer...well, she could be cold hearted when she wanted to be. But she wasn't always like that. She could smile and laugh, love and be loved. The killing that she did was simply her job. It wasn't a reflection of the person. It wasn't.....it wasn't as if she was a monster. The blood on her hands was justified. It was the price she paid to live. All she did was in service to the League of Assassins. It wasn't as if she killed for pleasure. As if she killed for fun. As if she enjoyed stabbing that dictator in the throat, blood pooling around her gloved hand, her other hand silencing his screams. 

Unbeknownst to Sara, she had lapsed into memory. Killing has never been easy and it never will be for her. She could kill in the moment but the images would always dance back into her mind, disrupting peaceful dreams. Sometimes she would wake from a nightmare. Sometimes it would be about drowning, being drowned, drowning someone else. But it would always end with Nyssa's hands on hers, soothing words spoken into her ear. 

Cassandra ate her food and tried to follow Sara's train of thought. But it was all tangled and she couldn't understand exactly where the thoughts were going. There was this look in Sara's eyes that accompanied the way the muscles in her forearms flexed. Not that her understanding of "words" and ideas were shaky at best. But she could sense distress. Cass reached over to grab Sara's hand. She disrupted the line of thought, tugging at the hand. 

She swallowed thickly, moving her tongue, opening her mouth. "Cassandra." Her voice was dry and squeaky. She labored once more. "Name is Cassandra." 

You see, while her father was trying to figure out what to do "fix" her, Cassandra Cain was trying to learn how to talk. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Nyssa's bed chambers, the assassin in question rolled over. Sara had been gone far too long and her stomach grumbled at her. Maybe her little yellow bird saw something shiny. As of late, Sara had been distracted. But it wasn't as if Nyssa could claim any better. And she knew exactly the reason why. 

All that is One. 

David Cain has claimed that child is that. Her father had invited the girl to a private training spar. Nyssa, herself, could not deny the potential and the skill. But the child was just a tool, just a weapon. In the hands of a man like Cain, there were no limits. Even her father....

Nyssa got up and got out of bed, pulling on her clothes. She was not going to think of her father. Instead, it was time to find her beloved and drag her back to bed. Every moment they spent together when not on missions were cherished. They were not to be spent worrying about a little girl who may or may not be the One. Or her father's plans.

She navigated the hallways of the compound, letting her nose guide her. Nyssa walked past a few people, nodding to them as she passed. She found herself in the doorway of the kitchens, pausing mid step. She heard a rather familiar voice. Her footsteps became a whisper. Time to punish   
Ta-er al-Sahfer for dillydallying. There would be such sweet revenge, much tickling to be had. Maybe some kissing if Sara begs prettily enough. 

Past the column, pause, listen to the voice. Nyssa knew every inch of this place and she knew the exact place where to hide. Like a tiger on the prowl, she slunk into the darkness. The kitchen was well lite and there was very little darkness but she managed. Once she found her hiding spot, hidden against a wall that used to have a cooking appliance attached to it, Nyssa was able to hear everything. 

"How old are you? " A pause. "Nine years old? Wow, you're pretty good." 

There was only one voice. Her darling Ta-er al-Sahfer soon to be vanquished and punished. Any collateral damage would soon learn to focus harder in class. She could see Sara now, her cascading blonde hair, her twinkling blonde eyes. Perhaps the punishment would take in bed. With some fine silks and much begging. Perhaps she shall devour her dinner in bed. 

Nyssa crouched. 

It was only strength of will and body that she stopped herself before leaping, her eyes catching just a glimpse of Sara's companion on the reflection of a metal dish. She waited in the darkness. She waited for the All that is One to leave. She waited and waited until Sara began to approach her little place of hiding. Nyssa was very patient. 

The moment Sara took a step past her, poor Sara she couldn't always pick out where the enemies were, Nyssa pounced. She also made a note to increase their training regimen. Once more she pinned Sara to the wall. But this time there was no kissing. Only a glower. Sara looked surprised and defensive. She was breathing quickly, her pulse was increased, her face was flushed. They were pressed close, the only thing separating them was two layers of fabric. 

Nyssa leaned in, severe in her expression. "Don't talk to her." 

"What?" 

"Sara." Nyssa's voice dropped to a whisper, a shadow to the wind. "Trust me in this. Do not get involved in the affairs of Ra's Al Ghul. Do not get in the way of my father." 

"What?" 

She released Sara and walked off. 

"...What the hell! What is with this cryptic crap?" Sara said after her, walking hurriedly after her rumpled lover. "Nyssa?" 

Sara managed to catch up after chasing Nyssa down a low corridor, out the door, up the path and past a waterfall. She was thankful that Nyssa didn't want to hide or else she might not find her until she wants to be found, like some cat. Sometimes her lover did act like a disgruntled cat. Ruffle her fur and she'll claw you in the face. Here's to hoping that no clawing will occur. Sara liked her face. Nyssa liked her face. Hopefully.

Well a scar or two wouldn't be too bad. Something across the nose. Something cute. 

She found Nyssa standing on stones, against the sun, the wind blowing her hair across her face. Even in this gentle light, no words would ever do Nyssa justice. With two steps she stood by Nyssa's side. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes. Just..." Nyssa half turned to look at Sara. "I l--freaked out a bit." 

"Why?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "Were you...jealous?" She paused, taking a moment to digest this. "Jealous that a little kid is taking my attention?" 

"No. I am Nyssa Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon and I am not jealous." She practically huffed. 

Sara grinned. Yes, just like a cat. "I can see that, no jealousy here. But there is something wrong.." She inferred, judging by what she knew of Nyssa. "There's something bothering you. What happened? Between the time of me getting up and you walking into the kitchen?" 

Nyssa wet her lower lip with her tongue, wrestling with the idea of telling Sara exactly who she was talking to. Sara deserved to know. She had to be aware that there were people who were younger than her and more skilled. "The girl you were talking to, she's dangerous." 

"Umm..yeah. She's an assassin in training." Sara laughed. "Nearly everyone here is dangerous." 

"She is possibly one of the most dangerous people here." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Or rather she will be. My father has taken a vested interest in her. I don't want you getting mixed in it." 

Sara still didn't seem to understand what Nyssa was hinting out. What she was telling her. Nyssa loved Sara but sometimes she can be rather clueless. Perhaps it was the girl's youthful face that tricks people into thinking she is harmless. Or Sara was a soft skulled fool. 

But Sara was her soft skulled fool. 

"She can't talk." Nyssa said softly. "She can't read or write." 

Judging by the silence, Sara didn't realize or know. 

"Her father taught her to be the ultimate fighter but neglected in everything else. Yes she is very good, and in a few years will no doubt be one of the best, but she can't read a road sign." 

"Then why not teach her? You sound concerned, by the way. Nyssa..." Sara took a step closer, putting her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You taught me Arabic." 

"You want me to teach her?" She gave Sara a perfect eyebrow raise. "Do I have nothing else to do but teach waifs how to speak?" 

"Nyssa..." Sara placed a light kiss on Nyssa's nose. "Please? For me?." 

"Fine." Nyssa sighed. "You know all you have to do is ask and I will do whatever you ask of me, Ta-er al-Sahfer."


	6. Cassandra Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to convince a mute to learn how to read/talk is a bit tricky.
> 
> [Not done, WIP. *___* Fudge sickles. Work/busy/etc]

As it turns out, Cass was a bit harder to find than Sara realized. First she tried the training rooms. No such luck. After a bit of asking around, it was soon clear that no one had ever seen a small asian girl in black. Then she tried other rooms, searching high and low for the girl. A few hours later, Sara felt her patience slip. Where was she? How could she hide so well? 

Wait. She's an assassin in training taught by a master assassin, of course she could hide. 

Sara facepalmed, groaning. If she was a young girl where would she hide? Sara knew of several places she would run off to in Starling city. And a few places here. 

There was a soft tweeting noise, the chirp of a bird. There, sitting on the window sill, was a bird native to the area. It chirped at her before taking flight. 

Ah. Had she checked the rooftop where she first found Cassandra? 

It took but a few minutes to scale the walls, and when she finally ascended to the top, there she was, Cassandra Cain......

With Nyssa.

Sara just about fumed. Of course Nyssa would find her first. She climbed to her feet dusting off her knees and hands. "Nyssa." She said, somewhat exasperated that she had ran around for a few hours like a chicken with her head cut off. 

Nyssa turned, a small curl on her lips. "So there you are." She walked over and helped brush the brick dust off her lover's clothes. "We've been waiting for you." 

Sara shot Nyssa a glare.

From this distance, she could surely give Nyssa a friendly punch on the shoulder. Nyssa smirked at her, knowing what she was thinking. She leaned in, her lips by Sara's ear. "You can dole out punishment later, in bed." 

Then she takes a step back and walks over to the girl. "Sara, this is Cassandra Cain, daughter to David Cain."

"Hi." Sara said, as if they were meeting for the first time. "Sara Lance. Also known as Ta-er al-Sahfer." 

Big brown eyes looked at her, as if they could stare right through her. Sara gulped. 

Cassandra looked up at Nyssa and then back at Sara. She said nothing. But it was to be expected. 

"In return for the lessons, Ms. Cain has graciously offered to assist in your training." 

Sara blinked owlishly at Nyssa, about to object before shutting her mouth. It was just then that she noticed how Nyssa acted around Cassandra. She stood just a few inches away, hands by her side, rigid. What sort of danger was Nyssa sensing around Cassandra? The guarded manner of her body posture spoke of caution. What sort of fighter was this child who made Nyssa Al Ghul cautious? 

Or perhaps, she was always like this and it wasn't until now that Sara was able to recognize it? As if to avail her concerns, Nyssa placed her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. There was no danger here, not on the rooftops of their home. Not here with one of the best assassins and her companion. 

Sara let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 

"Of cour--" She narrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, are you going somewhere?" 

A pause. 

"Without me?!" 

Sara had always been on missions with Nyssa, dragged along, providing support as a spotter until her own skills developed to a point where she could actually join the mission. Once Nyssa was assured that Sara could take care of herself, she would sometimes let her stay in Nanda Parbat by herself. It was dangerous for Sara as not everyone agreed with Nyssa's decision to rescue her. She wasn't fragile, far from it actually, but Sara was no matched for veteran assassins. 

"There is a sensitive mission that I am needed at." 

"Oh. When are you leaving?" 

"A few days. I had meant to tell you last night." 

Meanwhile, as domesticity continued, Cassandra toyed with the bow that Nyssa had lent to her. What a strange contraption. Didn't have any movable parts and was made of a light weight metal. She'd never used anything like this before. She took out an arrow and laid a part of it on her thumb, grabbing the feathery bit and pulling it back. 

Picked a target. 

Then she let go. 

The arrow shot up and away, narrowly missing a bird. It continued on for a bit, before dropping back to the ground some distance away. 

A hand dropped onto the bow. "None of that." Nyssa said dryly, plucking the bow out of Cassandra's hands. "I'll show you later. Don't go shooting off expensive arrows into the treeline unless you're prepared to retrieve them." 

"They're not expensive to you." Sara interjected. 

"No, but that isn't the point." Nyssa said frostily. Philistines she thought, shaking her head. 

Sara scoffed before letting out a chuckle. "I'll retrieve it later. I'll even engrave your name on it. Nyssa Al Ghul's property or something like that. " 

How odd it was to think that Nyssa would get so worked up about arrows. Perhaps she was an archer in a past life as well as the present. 

"Anyways, we should get started on the lessons. English and arabic to start." Nyssa continued on. "First speaking then writing." 

Like a prime catholic school teacher, Nyssa stalked off. "Come." She commanded without looking at them. 

Sara and Cassandra exchanged glances. Cassandra shrugged. Sara grinned. "That's my girlfriend." She said before following after Nyssa.


	7. Let's do a time warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm...I'm back? Kinda? Just finished school so my muse is a bit filled with medical junk but I got something.

She was Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the demon and she as not going to give up, not here, not now. Yet, every part of her wanted to ever so give up. Teaching Sara arabic and a smattering of other languages, enough to survive on was difficult, older pupils always were. But this girl was trying her patience. Cassandra Cain was brilliant, smart enough to pick up on all her nuances, knowing which answer was right simply by how Nyssa posed but by herself, without any guides, the girl was incapable of stringing two words together. It was very vexing. 

It irritated her enough that Nyssa contemplated hiring a tutor, or something who is skilled in special needs children. Despite the fact that Cassandra Cain was one of the best fighters she'd ever seen, the girl couldn't read a sign. David Cain's methods in making her into the best fighter had seriously hampered everything else. It was utterly appalling what this girl could not do. 

Nyssa also knew that Cassandra knew she was frustrated and disappointed and that in turn wasn't helping Cassandra learn. She couldn't even lie to the child. 

"I am at the end of my rope." Nyssa muttered against Sara's shoulder, after winding down from one of their more vigorous sessions. 

Sara gently combed Nyssa's long hair with her fingers, working on calming her own breathing. "The lessons arn't going well?" 

"No. Yes. I have no idea." The frustration was clear on her face. There has been no obstacle that Nyssa Al Ghul wasn't able to conquer except the one presented before her in the shape of a big brown eyed child. An Al Ghul always keeps her promises and she did promise to help, to teach. 

"Why don't you hire a real teacher? I'm sure you know someone." 

"It would certainly make my job easier." Nyssa groaned, wanting nothing more than to pull Sara into bed and lie there until she could sleep no more. But there was always work to be done, training to be accomplished, children to teach. 

"Then do that. Hire a tutor. You'll still be teaching, but a tutor would certainly make things simpler." Sara could very easily recall her own forays with tutors. It wasn't that she was dumb, but she just didn't apply herself properly. Maybe if she did, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have gotten onto that boat. Would she have ever met Nyssa?

"Hm." 

"Come on..." 

"It would be time efficient and make use of most of my time. I can't just be teaching two lost birds how to fly." Nyssa said with a sly smile.

Sara laughed at that, tucking her head in to kiss Nyssa's forehead. "We're little chicks trailing behind you." 

"Don't take the metaphor too far." Nyssa warned, eyebrows raised. "If anything, we are two lovers and have adopted this stray kitten." 

Now whose taking the metaphor too far? Sara kissed Nyssa again, this time on the lips. 

From the corner, behind a pillar, Cassandra watched them. She'd been there for a while admiring their fighting form and just how in sync they were with each other. It was like watching a dance. Nyssa was graceful and in control, every step measured, ever strike followed up with another strike. While Sara was graceful when returning Nyssa's strikes, mirroring her movements. But on her own, her own style, was very unique. A mix of different styles, some taught by Nyssa and some that are different. It was a more brutal way of fighting, strikes meant to break bone, desperation bleeding through her movements. Nyssa easily deflects the strikes. It was an almost even back and forth with Nyssa in the lead. Then they stopped fighting with Nyssa on top and then talking started. 

Then the kissing. 

Cass turned her head to the side. Their bodies sang to her. This was....love. 

It wasn't that she was being a voyeur but children were quite curious beings. Besides she was being sneaky and so far, no one had noticed her enter the private training room to watch from the shadows. They didn't even notice with Ra's Al Ghul walked in. She glanced up at Ra's Al Ghul. He reached down to take her hand and guide her out of the room just as quietly as he walked in. Cassandra left the arrow she had retrieved on the ground, knowing it would be found. Once they were outside, he released her hand and looked at her, up and down, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

"My daughter mentioned she was having trouble with you." He began walking, knowing she would follow. "Is there a problem?" 

Cassandra shook her head. 

"But you do not speak." 

Cass stared at her feet. 

"No matter. There is always time to correct any deficiencies."


	8. Cass and Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight scene! But a good kind.

Sara circled her opponent slowly, watching their feet. She breathed in and then out. She can't underestimate this person. 

Then she jumped forward, lashing out with her palm----

Sara opened her eyes. What the ever loving fuck was that? One second she was in the air and the next she was flat on her back staring at the ceiling. The blonde got up, brushed the dirt off her knees and sank into a defensive position. Okay, so her opponent was a lot faster than she was, that was fine. 

She took a breath and exhaled. Right. From the corner of her eye she spotted Nyssa and the others. To think her humiliation was to occur before everyone. If it was just Nyssa, it'd be so much easier to just cave in and give up. Grab some sweet treats and talk. But no, other people had to wander in and watch Ta-er al-Sahfer fight The All That Is One. Now there were spectators, all who Sara had made friends with and trained with. Many who she respected and many who she didn't want to see her get her ass kicked. One would have thought this place would beat the pride out of her. 

But it instilled pride, it instilled confidence. It turned a half starved waif into a lean mean fighting machine. 

With that in mind, she focused her mind and body. She'd make Nyssa proud.

Sara took a step, pivoted on her heel and spun about, lashing upward. The dark figure side stepped the kick, blurr--

Sara opened her eyes. She rubbed her jaw with one hand. This was going to be a long day. 

Approximately two hours later, Nyssa draped a sweaty and bruised Sara with a towel. She sat down next to her lover, and rubbed her wet hair with the towel. "Feel good?" 

Despite losing and being bounced on her ass over and over, the sparring was really good experience. Once she dodged the first strike and wasn't knocked unconscious, it got a lot better. As a learning experience that is. If she were to ever fight ninja midgets she'd know what not to do. She even got her own licks in. Once she figured out how to use her range and how to keep her opponent out of it, the fights lasted a bit longer. 

Sara smiled up at Nyssa. "Yeah. Never better." 

She glanced over to the side where Cass sat, a towel on her head. The little girl looked absolutely adorable. Sara reached up and over and ruffled her hair. If only she wasn't so cute. 

"Let's get some cookies from the kitchen." Sara proposed, getting to her feet. "Then some TLC." 

"TLC?" Cass's voice, as usual, sounded hoarse. 

"Hmmm, tender loving care." Sara looked into Nyssa's soft brown eyes. "Bath and a massage, some comfort food, relaxation...." 

"Sex?" 

"Oh, yeah definitely se--" Sara whipped her head around and looked at Cass, horrified. "..Um..did you...wait what?" 

Cass looked at her all innocently, with her big brown eyes and her puffy chipmunk cheeks. 

Sara looked back at Nyssa and then at Cass. She leaned in to whisper into Nyssa's ear. "Did you hear that?' 

"I believe the child had been spying on us. That is the only reason why she would know. Despite how abhorrent David Cain's teaching methods were, he would have no reason to teach his daughter about fornication." 

Sara bit back her retort, remembering that not everyone grew up in Star City and randomly picked up books and read them. Puberty came early that year. It was as if the world was black and white before her awakening. She did however shoot Nyssa a look. "Fornication? I really like it when you use big words on me." Sara just about purred. 

"And other things." 

Cass looked at the adults and narrowed her eyes. Yep, sex was about to commence. She should skedaddle. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara lied languidly in their bed, curled up around her pillow. After a very nice bath, sex, a massage, sex again and a hot bowl of soup she felt better. Her bruises were treated, her sore muscles worked over. How did she ever live without Nyssa? How could she ever live without her? The thought stewed in her mind. 

Leave Nyssa. 

She was eternally grateful, there was nothing she could do to ever repay Nyssa Al Ghul but....but she had to go home. Her mother, her father...her sister. She still had a life out there, a family that...

Sara swallowed thickly, raising her hands to hide her face. She can't doubt herself now. She already had money stored, a means of getting off the island. She could leave. But where would she go? Back to Star City? Wouldn't that be the first place Nyssa would look at? She didn't have any other ties to anywhere but- 

"Here." At some point Nyssa had walked back inside, clothed in a robe. She tossed a book onto the table. "I except you to give the presentation tomorrow." 

Sara sat up and glanced at the title. Then she looked up, jaw dropped. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

"....You want me to read, My Guide To the Female Body?" It was nauseatingly pink with butterflies everywhere. And a bunny. Or what looked to be a bunny. 

"It is very educational." 

At that, Sara snorted and rolled her eyes. "How am I going to explain this to her? We barely got past the alphabet." 

Nyssa patted Sara's head as if she was some unruly puppy. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."


End file.
